Double Trouble
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Double Trouble Daryl and Merle, while hunting come across two girls, Jamie and Robin, boarded up in a cabin. They bring them back to camp, only to find out... Robin has a double personality? Oh, this is not going to be good... Pre-Merle Disappearance, possibly AU later.


**Double Trouble**

**Summary: Daryl and Merle, while hunting come across two girls, Jamie and Robin, boarded up in a cabin. They bring them back to camp, only to find out... Robin has a double personality? Oh, this is not going to be good... Pre-Merle disappearance, possible AU.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Cabin_**

"Hurry yur lazy ass up, Merle! We suppose' tuh be back for dinner!" Daryl Dixon called to his brother, who was lagging behind. "Shut th' fuck up, baby bro, I'm comin'!" Merle attempted to jog, only having enough energy to reach the spot next to the crossbow-carrying man.

Daryl suddenly stopped, and squinted his eyes to see through the foliage. "Th' fuck is tha'?" he asked, and jogged forward warily. Merle slowly trailed behind. "You see sumthin'?" Daryl nodded, gesturing forwards a few yards. Merle looked ahead, and saw what looked to be a run down cabin.

"We should check it out," Merle stated plainly. Daryl nodded solemnly, raising his crossbow and walking forward cautiously. As they approached, they heard noises cominf from inside. There was a crack in a boarded up window, so Daryl carefully aprroached it and peeked through.

He didn't see anything inside... How odd, he thought. "Daryl-" He heard Merle say. "Shhh!" he scolded, not looking. Until he heard the shotgun next to his head.

He slowly turned and looked. There was two girls, one with cinnamon hair and emerald green eyes, who had Merle all tied up, and another with dark brown hair and glaring amber eyes pointing a gun at his forhead. "What do you southerners want here?" The gunholder asked gruffly.

"Now, Raven, there's no need to be-" The girl who had tied up Merle was cut off by 'Raven.' "Of course there is, Jamie, what if they're infected? Or better yet, what if they planned to rob us?" Jamie sighed, obviously outspoken.

"Now I'll ask you once more. What do you southerners want around here?" Daryl slowly stood, his hands up. "Now there, me'n my brother here wuz just lookin' for some animal meat to bring back to our group, we mean no harm,"

Raven narrowed her eyes, but with a reassuring look from Jamie, slowly lowered the gun. Jamie quickly untied Merle, and walked over. "Now, are you back to normal, Robin?" she asked the other girl. Blushing, she nodded.

Merle brushed himself off and quickly introduced himself. "Name's Merle," he said, holding his hand out, "and this here's mah baby bro, Daryl." the cinnamon haired girl took his hand. "I'm Jamie, and this here's my friend Robin. We've been living in her parent's cabin here for a few months."

Daryl was confused. He looked at Jamie, then over at Robin. He quickly noted that Robin's eyes were no longer amber, but a shiny blue. Maybe he had just seen then wrong..? "I though' you called her Raven earlier," Daryl claimed, looking at the two. Robin's face quickly turned crimson, as Jamie laughed.

"Oh, I did. Robin here has a dual personality that comes out when she's threatened or in danger, who I have personally nicknamed Raven." Daryl was dumbfounded. That explained the eyes, but... A double personality?

Robin, quickly wanting to change the subject, looked at Daryl. "So you mentioned a group, huh? Would we be able to stay with you for a few nights, to get back on our feet? We're almost out of food, anyways," Jamie looked concerned, but sighed and kept quiet.

"Shane woul' probably yell at us if we didn't bring ya back, so whut the hell," Merle stated. "And yur name's Robin, yah? I'm gonna call you Lil' Sparrow," He grinned madly, cackling at his own humor. Robin just blushed again. Jamie looked irritated. She mumbled under her breath, "no one ever gives me a nickname..." Merle quickly looked at her. "You... i'm gonna call you Cinnamon,"

He once again wore that ear-splitting grin, and Jamie looked absolutely delighted. Daryl sighed. Merle and his giving nicknames. His ears perked up, as he heard a rustling sound. He quickly smacked Merle, and signaled for them to be quiet. He gestured for them to stay behind him. Robin already looked worried, but followed orders.

Out of the bushes stumbled three dead and decaying walkers. Daryl only had two arrows right now, so he'd need to find another way to take out the third... Robin squealed in fear, and Jamie held her close, trying to prevent Raven from emerging. But it was too late.

Robin quickly stopped shivering in fear, and stood up straight. Her eyes bled amber, and she quietly slipped out her hunting knife. She rested her hand as gently as Raven could on Daryl's arm, and told him with her eyes that she'd take care of it.

Daryl, being a Dixon, was too stubborn to let a female take his kills. He shook his head, and fired an arrow just as she went to stab one, and the arrow went right through her hand.

She dropped the knife and stumbled backward, cursing loudly. Daryl, though concerned, grabbed the knife and took them out. "Son of a BITCH!" she snarled, as Jamie went over to her. "Calm down, Raven, struggling only makes the pain worse..." She stated as calmly as possible. Daryl walked over as well, and looked to Merle.

"We gotta git her back tuh camp so she can be treated," He said. His brother nodded. Daryl swiftly bent down and picked her up bridal style. Luckly she was wearing her jeans, otherwise this would be awkward. "Calm the fuck down, Ro, we gonna git you back to our group," He slung his crossbow behind him, still carrying the knife, and began to walk hastily back the way he came.

Merle took Jamie's hand, and led her. "C'mon, Cinnamon," was all he said. Raven quietly changed back to Robin, and only then realized something. _'He called me Ro...'_

* * *

**So? How did you like it? :3 How do you think Daryl will be able to handle Robin, AND Raven? It will be a Robin/Daryl story, maybe Jamie/Merle. I don't know yet. But review, my puppies~ Okay, I'm never saying that again... Anyways, review!**


End file.
